Teen Titans: The Gateway To Infinity
by Ghostface317 v2
Summary: Sequel to Teen Titans: The Great Trek. This will be much more Epic than the first story. Prepare for Romulans, Borg, Klingons, Q and so much more. To find out more, you will have to read.
1. The Naked Time

**Teen Titans: The Gateway To Infinity**

**CHAPTER 1**: The Naked Time

In the middle of the Gamma Quadrant, The USS Enterprise dropped out of Warp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, we are in the Gamma Quadrant.", Chekov said. "Excellent work, Chekov.", Kirk replied.

"Captain, I am detecting a Wormhole in the immediate vicinity.", Spock said. "Where, does it lead, Spock?", Kirk asked. "I am unsure. We will have to send a probe to monitor it, more closely.", Spock replied. "Make it so, Mr. Spock.", Kirk said. "Aye, Captain.", Spock said dryly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sickbay, Starfire had just given birth, to two beautiful little girls.

McCoy handed Starfire, one baby, and Robin, the other.

Tears welled up in the eyes of Robin and his wife, Starfire. "I'm a father.", Robin said. "I'm a mother.", Starfire said. "We're Parents.", They said together.

From the back of the room, Cyborg sat watching the new parents, with their children. He chuckled lightly, "Hey Rob?", Cyborg said. "What?", Robin asked. "When ya was a kid, I bet ya never thought that anything like this would happen. Did ya?", Cyborg asked him. "No, I didn't think I'd ever be a father. But now that I am a father, I'm damn glad.", Robin replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intercom on Kirk's chair beeped, Kirk slapped the switch and answered. "What are they Bones?", Kirk asked. "Jim, its two girls.", McCoy said. "Both alright?", Kirk asked him. "Both fine, strong and healthy.", McCoy said. "That's great news, Bones.", Kirk said. Kirk then, switched the link off.

"Captain, I have the results from our scans of the Wormhole.", Spock said. "Where does it lead?", Kirk asked. "It leads to the Alpha Quadrant, Captain.", Spock replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

Beast Boy, now known through his original name of Garfield Logan, walked the grounds of Starfleet Academy.

Garfield was nearing the end of his time at the Academy, after only three years. Thanks to his extraordinary morphing cells that had stored a lot of info in the time that he had been Borg, he was now a genius.

"Hey, Gar. Wait up.", A female voice said. Garfield turned around to see, his two closest friends. A Denobulan male, called Phixan, and a female Klingon/Human/Human Hybrid, called Miral Paris. Garfield stopped in his tracks and waited for his friends to catch up with him.

Miral looked at him in confusion, "Why are you grinning?", She asked. "I'm taking the test again.", He said. "What!", Phixan shouted. "Keep your voice down, Phix.", Miral said. "Sorry.", Phixan said. Phixan then turned to face Garfield. "Are you crazy Gar? Nobody goes back for seconds.", The Denobulan said. Garfield just grinned, "I've figured it all out.", He said. "Nobody can beat the Kobayashi Maru test, it's unwinnable.", Miral said. Garfield just looked at them and said, "Come along and see.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Raven was standing besides the two cribs, in which Robin & Starfire's children, lay sleeping. She smiled, and then sat down on a chair that was right next to both the cribs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk stood outside Sickbay talking to McCoy. "I say, go through the Wormhole.", McCoy said. "Thanks, Bones.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk arrived on the Bridge and immediately said, "Mr. Sulu, Set a course for the Wormhole. We're going in.". "Captain, are you sure that is wise.", Spock said. "We don't have time for being wise, or being logical, Spock.", Kirk said.

Kirk sat in his chair, and looked at the viewscreen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise flew silently towards the Wormhole, And in an instant, passed through it at Warp Speed.

The Enterprise had gone home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield Logan had just sat back down in the captain's chair, of the Ship in the Kobayashi Maru test, after explaining how he managed to beat the test. Of course the examiners had initially thought that he had cheated. But he told them to check the computer, for evidence of tampering. The examiners were surprised and annoyed by his method.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They held a meeting for Garfield, to congratulate him on outsmarting the computer.

Outsmarting the computer had not been done before. Sure people had cheated on the test, but no-one had ever outsmarted the test before.

The leader of the council was about to speak, but a messenger interrupted him. The messenger handed him a digipad, and he looked at it for a few seconds, before looking up at the people in the hall. "It seems that, The Borg have surrounded Qo'noS.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Shipbay of Starfleet academy, Garfield and his two friends stood in front of the council leader. "Mr. Logan, you've been promoted to first officer of the Evenstar.", The council leader said. The council leader, then, pointed to the Man standing next to him, "This is, Captain Eric Harkness.", He said. Harkness acknowledged Garfield by nodding with a smile. The council leader then turned towards, Miral & Phixan. "Lt. Miral, and Lt. Cmdr Phixan, you're both with Logan on the Evenstar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield sat in the shuttle as it took them to the Evenstar.

Phixan looked out of the window, "Garfield. Look out here.", He said. Garfield leant forward, and looked out from the window. His jaw dropped as he saw the Ship he was assigned to, The USS Evenstar. "It's supposed to be the fastest ship in the fleet.", Miral said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield walked onto the bridge of The Evenstar. He looked around the bridge, taking in the beauty of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

The Enterprise exited the Wormhole, dropping out of Warp at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, we are now in the Alpha Quadrant.", Sulu said. Kirk smiled with relief, "Thank the lord.", He said.

Spock looked up from his workstation, and said, "Intriguing. You gambled and you succeeded.". Kirk smiled at Spock's unannounced amazement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy sat in Sickbay. He silently downed a glass of whisky, then stood up and walked over to the sleeping Starfire.

Robin was fast asleep on another bed in Sickbay.

McCoy ran his tri-corder over Starfire. After she checked out okay, he walked over to the newborns and ran the tri-corder over them. He sighed with relief when they checked out okay.

_Just so you know, The look of the Evenstar bridge, is an almost exact copy of the Enterprise bridge in the new Star Trek movie. Beast Boy's, now called Garfield's, segments are set four years after he was rescued by Riker. Oh, and the Chapters will get longer._


	2. Deep Space Titan

_In this Chapter, I will lay siege to another Star Trek series. Oh, and the Titans won't feature much in this chapter, this chapter is more focused on Beast Boy, Now titled Garfield._

**CHAPTER 2: **Deep Space Titan

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

First Officer; Garfield Logan, of The USS Evenstar, stood on the bridge as the Evenstar dropped out of Warp, near Qo'noS. "Five years.", Garfield said. "Five years, since the Borg got you.", Captain Eric Harkness said. Garfield looked at his Captain, and said, "You've read my file.". "I had to, Garfield. You're my first officer remember.", Harkness said. Garfield just smirked lightly.

"Captain, I am detecting two Borg vessels in the immediate vicinity.", The Vulcan helmsman said. "Onscreen!", Harkness said.

The viewscreen activated to show, two diamond shaped Borg vessels approaching the ship at high speed. The Diamonds suddenly stopped, "We are the Borg, life as you know it is over. We will add your biological & technological distinctiveness to our own, you will be assimilated.", The Borg suddenly said. Garfield looked on in hatred and anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Borg ships were about to fire, when eight more Starfleet ships dropped out of Warp and immediately began to fire upon them. The Borg ships were taken out within seconds.

But what happened next, The Starfleet ships did not expect. Eighteen Borg cubes appeared from out of nowhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lt. Sela, open channels to all Starfleet ships in the area.", Harkness said. "Aye, sir.", The Orion communications officer said.

"Attention all Starfleet ships, call in re-enforcements. I repeat, call in re-enforcements.", Harkness shouted down the line. Harkness then turned to Lt. Sela and said, "Turn of the com-link.".

"Captain, I am detecting ten Romulan ships in the area.", The Vulcan helmsman said. "Do you know who they are firing on?", Harkness asked. "They are firing on The Borg.", The Vulcan said. "Lt. Sela, Hail the lead Romulan ship.", Harkness said. "Aye, sir.", She said.

The image of a young male Romulan appeared on the viewscreen. "I am Commander Nerek of the Romulan ship, Igstane. Now is not the time to talk, that we can do when the fighting is over.", He said. The viewscreen then de-activated.

The Borg began to fire on the ship.

The Captain's com-badge bleeped. He slapped it and answered, "Harkness here". It was Phixan on the Line, "Captain, Doctor Shenran is dead.", Phixan shouted. "Congratulations, you've just inherited his position as Chief Medical Officer.", Harkness said. "Thanks, Phixan out.", He said.

Garfield stared at the sight on the Screen. Watching in horror as the Borg were firing on Starfleet ships, two ships had even been completely taken down.

The console that Lt. Sela was at, exploded in her face, throwing her to the floor. Captain Harkness dashed over to her. He felt for her pulse, but before he could remove his hand, a large energy bolt jumped from the console and struck him in the face, killing him instantly. Two crewmen dashed to his side, "He's dead.", The tallest one shouted. Garfield sighed and walked over to Harkness's dead body; he pulled the Captain's com-badge off, and then walked over to the Captain's chair and sat down. Garfield Logan was now, Captain Garfield Logan.

"Evasive manoeuvre, Delta.", Garfield shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the area, Federation ships were falling. The truth was, The Borg were winning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open communications, to all remaining ships!", Garfield shouted. A Crewman at the other end of the bridge, acknowledged his captain.

"Retreat! I repeat, Retreat!", Garfield shouted out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _Meanwhile, in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk sat watching as The Enterprise entered a debris field, a debris field filled with the wreckage of Starfleet ships.

"Oh, My!", Kirk exclaimed, as debris flew past the screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Robin & Starfire's quarters, they had just set their children down, into their cribs before they, themselves got into bed.

Starfire wrapped her arms around her husband, as they both had just lain down on their bed. Robin kissed Starfire on the forehead, as they snuggled closely.

"Robin?", Starfire asked. "Yeah, Star?", He said, looking lovingly at her. "Do you think, we will ever get home?", She asked him. "I honestly don't know, Star. But if we are stuck here? I'm glad I'm with you?", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Captain Garfield Logan sat in his chair, as The Evenstar sped away, at full warp. "Damage report?", Garfield asked, after he had called his Chief Engineer. "Well for first things, Chief Engineer T'Nak is dead, I'm the new Chief Engineer now.", Miral said. "Got it. So what's the damage?", He asked. "We've lost Decks, Eight through to Ten. And we've lost our shield generator.", She said. "Right, Got it.", He said. Garfield slapped his badge, turning it off.

"Captain, we are approaching Deep Space Nine.", The Vulcan pilot said. "Excellent. Take us out of Warp, Now!", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evenstar dropped out of Warp, right next to Deep Space Nine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Sickbay of Deep Space Nine, Some of the wounded from the Evenstar were being treated by The Chief Medical Officer of the Station, Doctor Julian Bashir. While Garfield, on the other hand was talking to the Station Commander, Kira Nerys. "So then we fled. It did seem to be the only logical choice, at the time.", Garfield said. "Well you sure were...", She started, but she didn't get to finish, because a large blast shook the ship. Kira was thrown into a wall, and she then fell down to the floor fast and hit her head hard on a metal crate, a small pool of blood came from under her face, Kira Nerys was dead. Garfield on the other hand, grabbed onto a nearby rail, stopping him from falling.

Garfield steadied himself and looked out of a window, to see a Borg cube heading towards the Station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield, ran into Deep Space Nine's Sickbay. "What the bloody hell, was that?", Bashir asked him. "We've gotta go now.", Garfield shouted. "Why?", Bashir asked. "The Borg, That's why.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield & Bashir ran onto the Bridge of the Evenstar. "Are all the crew accounted for?", Garfield asked, his science officer. "Yes they are, sir.", The Andorian science officer said. "Then, let's take off.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Evenstar pulled away from the Station a Borg Vessel began to pursue. The Cube matching its speed with that of the Evenstar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, there is a Borg Vessel in pursuit.", The Vulcan pilot said. "Mr. Sakaran, fire rear torpedoes.", Garfield said, looking to the officer sitting next to the pilot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evenstar fired its rear torpedoes, at the Borg ship. The second the Torpedoes hit home, the Evenstar shot away in full warp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Spock, what happened here?", Kirk asked. "From the scans, I have just performed. I would say that, there was a major battle here, not too long ago.", Spock said.

A beeping on Spock's console pulled him away, from briefing his Captain. Looking at the console in confusion, Spock turned away from it and said, "Captain, there are not just federation Ships in this wreckage. There are Klingon, Romulan, and Borg as well.".

"Where are we, Sulu?", Kirk asked. "We are near The Klingon homeplanet, Qo'noS, sir.", Sulu replied. Kirk looked at the screen in interest and worry, "_...What could've happened here?..._", Kirk thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

The Evenstar had just escaped from the Borg, and now it was flying away at Full Warp.

Captain Garfield sat in his ready room, while he conversed with Bashir about the Borg. "So as I was saying, Doctor. We need to find the Borg homeworld, and now.", Garfield said. "I Agree, Captain. But the Federation have tried for ages, to find it. And to no avail.", Bashir replied. "Now that the Borg have staged an invasion of the Federation, I don't think the Borg central will be too hard to find.", Garfield said. "Indeed.", Bashir said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Evenstar's Sickbay, Dr. Phixan treated the few injured patients that were left.

Phixan looked at his current patient, an attractive, young, and wide eyed female ensign. She had came in with, a minor burn on her left arm, and a slightly larger burn covering her shoulder.

The ensign looked at him as he finished his work on her arm. She smiled and said, "Thank you, Doctor.". She stood up and tuned to leave, but Phixan stopped her. "I can't let you go like that.", He said. "Why?" She asked him. He pointed to her chest, she then realized immediately, what the doctor meant. In treating her, he had to remove her tight fitting shirt, meaning that all she had covering her chest was a tight fitting, black sports bra. "I'll replicate you a shirt.", Phixan said kindly. "Thanks again, Doc.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Evenstar's Engineering, Miral had just finished repairing a console.

Miral stood up and took a look around Engineering. The battle had been fierce, but the Evenstar had been lucky, to sustain only minor damage.

"…_My first day, working on a starship, and I'm already Chief Engineer…_", Miral thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield silently, picked at his food with his hands, while he sat alone in his Ready Room.

He put another handful of lettuce in his mouth, and chewed silently. He then sipped from his apple juice.

Garfield was about to grab another handful of lettuce, when he was hit by a wall of pain. He fell to the floor in agony. He slapped his com-badge and screamed out Phixan's name, "What's wrong?", Phixan asked. "Help me, Phixan. Help me.", Garfield shouted, just before he blanked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in the darkness again. A place that, I had not been in a long time. I looked forward to see a figure walking towards me, that figure was Trigon. "What the fuck are you doing here?", I shouted. Trigon just sneered at me, and then began to laugh maniacally._

_I punched the demonic scum, as hard as I could. My punch sent him to the floor, "What do you want?", I screamed at him, while he was down._

"_He is returning, through the darkness. Me and my brethren shall bring him through.", Trigon said, as he stood up. "Who, Trigon? Who is returning?", I spat out._

"_My lord, is returning.", He said. "Who is your Lord?", I asked him. Trigon said one word, one name that chilled me to the bone, "Lucifer."._

Garfield's eyes fluttered open. "Ah, you're awake.", Phixan said. "How long was I out?", Garfield asked. "About half an hour.", Phixan said. "What was happening to me anyway?", Garfield asked Phixan. "I have no idea. So I'm just gonna attach this neural transceiver to your head before you go.", Phixan replied. "Okay, Phix.", Garfield said.

Garfield jumped off of the bed he was lying on, after Phixan had attached the transceiver, and said, "I'm gonna go back to the Bridge now.". "Ok.", Phixan said, in reply. And Garfield walked out of sickbay, leaving Phixan to his work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield walked onto the bridge, sat down, and turned his chair around, to face his Andorian science officer. "Status report, Mr. Shekan.", Garfield asked. "I still have not been able to discern, as to where all these Borg are coming from Captain.", Shekan said. "Keep working at it.", Garfield replied. "Aye, sir.", Shekan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, I have performed further scans on the wreckage of the ship.", Spock said. "And?", Kirk asked. "And I have discovered that around most of the wreckage is the same energy signature that comes from the anomalies.", Spock replied. "These ships are from another time.", Kirk said. "That they are, Captain.", Spock said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield entered his quarters, and fell, face forward, onto his bed. He pulled himself forward and sat up.

He reached for a button on the console next to his bed, and slapped it. Soft rock music began to play in his quarters. Garfield soon fell asleep.


	3. The Sound Of Drums

_Not much will happen in this Chapter. I'm just going to try and flesh out the characters a bit._

**CHAPTER 3: **The Sound Of Drums

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield awoke an hour later, after he had fallen asleep. The sound of his rock music, no longer filled the room.

"…_I Need a Drink…_", He thought. He then walked over to the replicator in his room, and slapped the switch, "Small Whisky, please.", He spoke. The drink materialized, and he immediately grabbed it and gulped it down. He did not like this syntho-hol. "Syntho-hol, shit.", He muttered to himself.

Garfield walked over to a small table and picked up a picture. He smiled, as he looked at it. The picture featured, Himself, Miral & Phixan, in their first year of the academy. He could still remember how they all, first met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Years Ago_

Garfield had just applied at Starfleet. And he now, had just sat down in his room. His roommate looked at him, "Hi. I'm Phixan.", The Denobulan said. "Hi. I'm Garfield.", Garfield said. "Pleased to meet you Garfield.", Phixan said, extending his hand. Garfield shook it, and replied with, "Pleased to meet you, too, Phixan.".

Phixan pulled out a small flask, and took a swig. "What's that?", Garfield asked. "Andorian Ale.", Phixan said. Phixan handed him the flask, and he took a sip. "That's…That's Strong.", He said, coughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield and Phixan sat in a bar, three bottles of Andorian Ale besides them.

"Hey, knock it off.", Came a Female Voice, from the far end of the bar. Garfield and Phixan, turned their heads in the vicinity of the commotion. They saw a Klingon harassing a woman. Garfield stood up and walked over to help the female. "Is this jerk, bothering you?", He asked. "Yes he is.", She said, with frustration. "Why don't you leave this lady alone?", He asked in a threatening tone. "It is none of your business, freak.", The tall Klingon said. The Klingon's words aggravated him.

Garfield glared at the Tall Klingon and said, "Let me rephrase that. Fuck Off, jerk. And leave her alone.". "Is that a threat?", The Klingon asked. "No. It's a promise.", Garfield said menacingly. The Klingon glared into his eyes, and he glared back.

Garfield was unprepared for what happened next. The Klingon slammed its fist, full force, into his gut. The Klingon laughed as he fell down, "Weak as a child.", It said. Phixan walked over, and retaliated by picking up a large metal chair and whacking the Klingon, full force over the head, knocking it clean out. Phixan then placed the chair back on the ground, and he and the woman picked Garfield up, and placed him on the chair. "Thanks.", Garfield said.

The woman looked at him, and smiled. "Thanks for getting rid of that Jerk. Both of you.", She said. "It's fine.", Both Garfield and Phixan said.

Garfield looked at the Woman for a second, and said, "I'm Garfield.". "And I'm, Miral.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the "Present"_

Garfield put the picture down, and walked over to his bed. He crouched down and shoved his arm under it. He pulled out a bottle of Romulan Ale, and smiled. "Come to papa.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _Meanwhile, in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Robin sat on the bed in his and Starfire's quarters, listening to relaxing music.

One of his children began to cry. He turned the music off, and walked over to Crib Number 2. He put his hands in the crib and picked the child up. "There, There. Daddy's here.", He said soothingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Phixan sat in Sickbay, going through various scans of Garfield's brain.

Somebody entered Sickbay. "Hello.", Phixan called out. "It's me again, doctor.", Said a female voice. Phixan turned around to see the young female ensign that he had treated earlier. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "I've been getting a bad itch, on my left arm. D'ya remember where ya treated me?", She said. "Ah, yes. I remember.", Phixan said. "Well, you'd better take off your shirt, and let me see.", He continued. "Understood.", She said.

As soon as she lifted up her shirt, he saw it. He saw a nasty red rash, on her arm. "Oh, that's nothing. You've probably just had an Allergic reaction to the medicine. It's quite common.", He said. "Oh, so that's what it is.", She said. "Of course. I'll just go fetch the antidote, for your rash.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield sat in his room, typing away at a console. He was looking for information on, His ship, The Evenstar.

Suddenly, something came up on the screen. That something was a classified document on The Evenstar. Garfield quickly hacked into it.

What was on the screen, shocked him. It was a full set of documenting the true purpose of the ship. The Evenstar was not just an ordinary starship. The Evenstar was the first Federation, Transwarp capable, Timeship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Engineering, Miral had just finished repairing another console, when her com-badge chirped. She slapped it, "Miral, here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miral sprinted into Garfield quarters. "Look.", He said, pointing at the screen.

"You've gotta be kidding me.", Miral said. "I know, Right.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Raven sat in the mess-hall, quietly drinking a cup of coffee. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of fear swept over her. Her slender body began to tremble, and shake. Her blood ran, ice cold. And she could no longer grip her cup. She stood up and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. McCoy had just sat down at his desk, when Raven stumbled into Sickbay and collapsed. McCoy ran over to her, and checked for a pulse. "No!", He said. At that point, in walked Nurse Chapel. "What happened, Doctor?", She asked him. "Raven's just collapsed, as you can see.", McCoy said. "What are you going to do?", She asked him. "CPR, That's what!", He said.

"Alright, come on now.", McCoy said. And he then leant forward and pressed his mouth to her mouth, removed it and pounded, with both hands, against her chest. No response, so he tried again. "1…2…3.", He said, and then repeated the process. This time, still no success. "Come on, Raven. Live.", He said, and then repeated the process once again. This time, it resulted in success. Raven began to cough, wildly. "Come on now. Let's get you to bed.", He said.

McCoy knelt down and managed to sling her over his shoulder. He then stood up and walked over to the nearest bed in Sickbay, and leant forward, slowly setting her down on the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield & Miral sat in Garfield's quarters, going over the files that they had found. Files that detailed, not only what the ship was capable off, but how to find the Borg homeworld.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trigon sat in his throne, in his new palace. This new palace was on earth. Thanks to the might, and sheer numbers his Borg drones, he had taken the earth. His plan was all, falling into place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk stood beside the unconscious Raven. "D'ya have any idea what caused, her heart attack?", Kirk asked McCoy. "No, Jim. Not a clue.", McCoy replied. "Okay. Just make her comfortable.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm in my special place, again. But I can't settle down, for I felt the pain and the sorrow of thousands, of millions in fact._

_Their sorrow and agony, became my agony._

_But there was something else, I could feel the presence of someone familiar. But I can't figure out who._

Raven's eyes opened slowly, she then realized that she was on a bed. It was then that McCoy noticed that she had woken up, and strolled on over. "Ah you're awake.", He said, with a relieved tone.

"How long was I out?", She asked him. "About three hours.", McCoy said. He then picked up a tri-corder, and ran it over her. "What happened, anyway?", He asked her. "I don't know. It's just that… Well I sort of felt the pain of an unknown amount.". She said. "Ah, well I have no idea what that means.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

"Whoa.", Phixan said, upon seeing the plans. He looked at his friends, "Are these real?", He asked them. "Yep.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Spock stood in sickbay, questioning Raven. "Could you please, describe your experience?", Spock asked her. "I've already told, McCoy. I felt the pain, of thousands.", She said. Spock looked at her, quizzically. "What are your abilities, exactly?", He asked her. "My abilities are controlled by my emotions. I'm an empath.", She answered. "Interesting.", He said.

Spock looked at McCoy, who was at the far end of the room, and said, "Is Raven, well enough to accompany me to the bridge, Doctor?". "Of course not, ya green blooded gremlin. She just had a heart attack.", McCoy said. Spock kept his gaze. "What d'ya need her for anyway?", McCoy asked. "I believe that I may have the answer, as to what caused Raven to collapse.", He stated dryly. McCoy looked at him for a moment, and then looked at Raven. "Okay.", McCoy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven & McCoy walked onto the bridge, and Raven immediately saw what was on the viewscreen. The Wreckage field. "I felt their pain.", She said. "That's what you felt.", Spock said. "Yes, it was.", Raven said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Sickbay, McCoy immediately directed Raven towards her bed. As Raven had just lain down on the bed, McCoy pulled out a hypo-spray. "This'll help you sleep.", He said. "Thank you, Doctor.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

In the Evenstar's engineering. Miral, and a small team, had just started modifying the Evenstar and its systems.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Garfield's quarters, he had just sat down, to have a cup of tea. When he looked at a model of a starship on his table, this model was of the USS Titan, commanded by Captain Riker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three and a Half Years Ago_

The Titan had just begun to orbit earth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three shapes had just materialized, at the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. The first shape, was that of Captain Riker, The second was that of his Wife; Deana Troi. The third shape was, that of Garfield.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the "Present"_

Garfield's com-badge chirped, "What is it?", He asked, after slapping it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield ran onto the bridge, and saw what was on the viewscreen. "Shit!", He said. Because on the viewscreen, was a Borg Cube.

Garfield darted forward and sat down in his chair. "Mr. Sakaran, Fire quantum torpedoes.", Garfield commanded. "Aye, sir", Sakaran said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evenstar's torpedoes shot out, and immediately hit home. The Borg ship put up a small struggle, like firing a torpedo or two, but not much. As within seconds, the Borg ship had been destroyed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now activate the cloaking.", Garfield said. "Done it, Captain.", said the Vulcan pilot. "Good work, Mr. Xon.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield had entered his ready room, and sat down at his desk. Miral walked into the room. "Status report!", Garfield asked. "We took only minor damage, in the battle.", She said. "Explain, Minor damage?", He asked her. "Just a minor hull breach, on deck five.", She said. "That all?", He asked. "That's all.", she said "Very well.", He said.

She turned to leave but Garfield spoke up, "How are the, improvements coming along.", He asked her. "The Improvements are coming along fine.", She said. "Excellent.", He said. She then left the room.

Garfield then turned to the Replicator behind him, and pressed a button on it. "A Large slice of Chocolate Cake, please.", He spoke, into the machine. The food soon materialized, with a dish, in the compartment below the console.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk sat down at his desk, in his ready room. The doors chirped. "Come in.", He said. In walked Starfire. "Ah, Starfire, come on over and Sit down.", He said. "Thank you, Captain.", She said. Starfire sat down. "So what can I do for you?", He asked.


	4. The Fountain Of Youth

_Not much will happen in this Chapter, except I'm planning on adding another DS9 character._

**CHAPTER 4: **The Fountain Of Youth

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

Robin, walked into his quarters, and turned the light on. "Surprise!", Starfire screamed. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin. Starfire hugged him. "Happy Birthday.", She said. "Thanks, Star.", He replied. "You are most welcome.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was playing checkers, with Q. "So how long, did you have your powers for?", Cyborg asked. "Oh, a very long time.", Q replied. "How long, exactly?", Cyborg asked. Q looked at him, and seriously said, "A very long, time.", Q replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield Logan sat in his chair, on the Evenstar's bridge, when Mr. Xon spoke, "Captain, I am detecting a damaged Klingon vessel in the immediate vicinity.". "Hail them!", Garfield commanded.

Immediately, on the screen, appeared the face of a Klingon.

"I am K'taan of the Klingon battle ship, Destroyer. Who are you?", The Klingon asked. "I am Captain Garfield Logan of the USS Evenstar. Do you need assistance?", Garfield said. "We have many wounded. We request immediate assistance.", K'taan said. "We will provide it, immediately.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Garfield's ready room, K'taan had just sat down. "May I offer you something to Drink?", Garfield asked. "Raktajino, please.", K'taan replied. "Of course.", Garfield said, smiling. Garfield turned to the replicator, pressed a button, and spoke, "Large Whisky, please. And a Raktajino, if you don't mind.". The drinks materialized, and Garfield handed K'taan his.

"What attacked your ship, captain? If you don't mind me asking.", Garfield asked. "No, it's alright. I don't mind", K'taan said. "So what happened?", Garfield asked. "It was a Cardassian terrorist ship. We couldn't identify its registration.", K'taan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Trigon's lair, he sat plotting his next move. "When will the next rip in time open?", He asked Azazel. "In approximately two hours, Father.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Starfire was playing with her and Robin's two daughters, while Robin, on the other hand, had fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat, conversing, with K'taan, when his com-badge chirped. He slapped it, and spoke, "Garfield, here.". "Captain, I am detecting a lifeform in Cargo-Bay 2.", Xon said. "I'll be right there.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield entered Cargo-Bay 2, with Bashir, and two security officers, and looked around. He immediately spotted a shadowy figure, cowering in a far corner. "Who are you?", Garfield asked the figure as he walked over. "Don't hurt me.", The figure cried out. As Garfield got closer, he could see that the figure was a Ferengi. "Quark? Is that you?", Bashir asked. "Bashir? What are you doing here?", Quark asked, as he stood up. "The captain of this vessel, brought me on board. But more to the point. What are you doing here?", Bashir asked. "I hid here in the commotion. I didn't think that the Borg would find me in here.", Quark replied. "Is Rom, with you?", Bashir asked. "No. Is he alright? What happened to him?", Quark asked. "I don't know, Quark. I don't know.", Bashir said solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Raven sat, reading a book in her quarters. She had fully recovered, from her "little" incident, two days ago. McCoy had been surprised, to say the least, by her recuperative powers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk stood on the bridge, looking at the Viewscreen. "Captain, we are getting a distress call from a nearby space station.", Uhura said. "Onscreen!", Kirk commanded.

On the screen appeared the face of a teenager. "I am Doctor Tennant. I am The Head of this facility.", The young man said. "How can you be? You're only a child.", Kirk asked. "What is your name?", Tennant asked. "James T. Kirk. Why?", Kirk replied. "Well, James Kirk. I am seventy two years old.", Tennant said. Kirk looked very perplexed. "You called for help. Is there anything we can do?", Kirk asked. "Yes. Stay away.", Tennant commanded. "You sent out a distress call. Why do you want us to go?", Kirk asked. "Because, we've been struck with a disease that's slowly de-aging us.", Tennant said. "And you want us to warn away other ships.", Kirk said. "Yes.", Tennant said. "We will do that. But first, I'm sending my Chief Medical officer and my science officer over to help.", Kirk said. Tennant looked frustrated. "And don't worry, they'll be wearing hazmat suits.", Kirk said. "Fine.", Tennant said, and then sighed in defeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the office of Dr. Tennant, Spock and McCoy materialized. "You're here.", An infant's voice said. They turned around to see an eight year old child, staring at them. "Well, hi there.", McCoy said. "Doctor, I do think that, that child is Dr. Tennant.", Spock said. "That can't be, Spock.", McCoy said. "Yes, I am Doctor.", The infant said. "Good god!", McCoy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, my wife was the first to go.", Tennant said. "Tell me more.", Spock said. "Lay of him, Spock. The man's just lost his wife.", McCoy said. "Actually, I'm a child now.", Tennant said.

"How long were you a teenager for?", McCoy asked. "Eight hours.", Tennant said. "How long do you think you have left?", Spock asked. "Not long at all, Spock.", Tennant said.

McCoy started to scratch his left arm, furiously. Spock noticed this. "Are you alright, Doctor?", Spock asked. "I'm fine, Spock.", McCoy said. "It's happening.", Tennant said. "What is?", Spock asked. "He's got it.", Tennant screamed, and then began to run. "Wait!", McCoy said. McCoy and Spock began to give chase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy and Spock finally caught up with him, about ten minutes later. But Tennant was not alright. Tennant was now on the floor shaking violently, and foaming at the mouth. Suddenly the shakes stopped, and Tennant breathed once more. He breathed his last breath. McCoy immediately checked for his pulse. "Is he...", Spock started. "Yeah, Spock. He's dead.".

McCoy and Spock immediately jumped back in surprise, as the body began to melt. Or to be more precise, Decompose at an alarming rate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk stood in Sickbay, as McCoy and Spock explained to him, What had happened. "That's impossible.", Kirk said. "I know, Jim.", McCoy said. "There's aging diseases. But who ever heard of a De-Aging disease.

Spock looked at McCoy with suspicion. McCoy did not notice this. "Jim, if I may talk to you alone, for a moment.", Spock said. Kirk looked at Spock, and said, "Walk with me, Spock.". Kirk and Spock then left Sickbay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Spock?", Kirk asked, once they had gotten about halfway down the corridor. "Captain, before Dr. Tennant died, He mentioned that Dr. McCoy may have the disease. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Spock?", Kirk asked. "As I said, Captain. Dr. Tennant mentioned that McCoy MAY have the disease.", Spock replied. "So you don't think he does have it?", Kirk asked. "Dr. Tennant, was dying, Jim. He very well, may have been hallucinating.", Spock replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

"Where, are you heading now?", K'taan asked Garfield. "We're looking for the Borg homeworld.", Garfield stated. K'taan looked at him for a second. "You're not joking.", K'taan said. "No.", Garfield said. "Why?", K'taan asked. "Well for one thing, the Borg have staged a full invasion of the Federation.", Garfield replied. K'taan looked at him for a second, and then said, "Then We shall join you in battle.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

McCoy sat at his desk in Sickbay, Violently scratching his arm. His scratches drew blood. The Sickbay doors opened, and in walked Raven. McCoy immediately pulled his sleeve down, covering the cuts on his arm. "Doctor, may I talk to you?", She asked. "Of...Of course.", McCoy stammered. Raven looked at him with curiosity, "I sense something in you. An illness.", She said. "That...That's ridiculous. I'm fine. It's just a little cold.", McCoy stammered. "Then shouldn't you, take leave.", She said. McCoy considered for a moment, before giving in. "You're right, I'm gonna go to my quarters.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy entered his quarters, and immediately collapsed on his bed in pain. Cold creeping up his spine, and spreading across his back, then it proceeded to cover his torso. He screamed in fear as the cold completely covered him. He fell off of his bed.

Using all of his determination, he stood up straight. All of the colour drained from his face, upon seeing his reflection in the mirror. His face was contorting, and tightening.

He managed to emit a small scream, and then he fell to the floor. And the darkness overtook him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Robin & Starfire's quarters, Robin sat, playing with his two daughters. Making them giggle. Suddenly, one of the Babies began to cry. Robin immediately looked at the bottle of baby formula, and grabbed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was now talking to Scotty, about his own systems. "So tell me a little more about them, lad.", Scotty asked. "What's there to say? Well for starters, I have a fully functioning sonic cannon on my arm.", Cyborg said. "Aye. And what else?", Scotty asked. "I could probably lift one of your small shuttles with ease. Oh, and I don't really need sleep.", He said. "Aye, that's amazing.", Scotty said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat, in his chair, on the bridge, thinking. When suddenly, Xon's voice broke his thoughts. "Captain, we are approaching what the scans and documents, have labelled as the Borg homeworld.", Xon said. This having been said, Garfield immediately looked up. "Onscreen!", He commanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

_I'm not in my special this time. This time it's just an empty void, a white void. What happened? Whatever happened, though, I know that it mustn't have been pleasant._

_I can hear a voice. It's getting closer. It's calling me. "Raven.". I now see a figure, thankfully not a red one. This figure is green, and it's getting closer. There is something familiar about this figure._

Raven awoke before she could identify the figure. "_...Something about him, seems very familiar..._", She thought. Her communicator beeped. She opened it and spoke, "Raven, here.". "Raven, could you come to our quarters please?", Starfire said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven entered, Robin & Starfire's quarters. "Yes?", She asked. "Raven, could you look after our kids, please?", Robin asked her. Raven looked at Starfire, and then at Robin. "Okay.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy woke up, an undetermined amount of time after he had collapsed. His head hurt like hell.

Groaning, he stood up. McCoy took a look around his room, and then ran over to the mirror. As soon as he saw himself in the mirror, his blood ran cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had started to regret, saying "Yes" to Robin & Starfire, when one of the children began to cry. "Why me?", She muttered. She then walked over to the bedside table, and picked up the bottle, of formula. She walked over to the crying child and handed the bottle to it. The child didn't want it. Raven then looked lower, and saw why the baby was crying. "Oh, please no.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

"Captain, I am detecting no life forms on the planet.", Shekan said. Garfield turned around, to face his science officer. "What?", He asked the Andorian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield and a four man security team, materialized on the planet's surface. Each of them armed with state of the art Anti-Borg rifles, which were designed by Ex-Borg, and Voyager crewmember, Seven of Nine.

The planet seemed to be devoid of all life. Wreckage of Borg ships littered the area. Each of the security team pulled out a tri-corder. "_…What happened here…?_", Garfield thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk sat, in his chair, on the bridge. The com-link on his chair rang. He flipped the switch, "What is it, Bones?", Kirk asked. "Jim, I've got the disease.", McCoy said. "The reverse aging, disease?", Kirk asked. "Yes, Jim. I have it.", He said. "I'll be right there.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk entered Sickbay in a hazmat suit. "Bones?", He called out. In the corner of his eye, Kirk saw a shadowy figure sitting on one of the beds, at the far end of the room. "Bones?", He asked. "Stay away!", McCoy shouted. "What's wrong?", Kirk asked his friend. "D'ya remember when we were infected by the aging disease?", McCoy asked. "Of course. Why do you ask?", Kirk quizzed. McCoy stood up. "Because I've just examined myself, and I found out that when we cured it, some traces still remained.", McCoy said. "And?", Kirk asked. "Jim, those traces have combined with the disease I have, and they're aging me quicker.", McCoy replied. "Let me see you, Bones.", Kirk asked. McCoy then walked rapidly over to Kirk, stopping only feet away. Kirk was shocked at what he saw. "This is what's happened.", McCoy said, as Kirk looked upon McCoy's, now youthful face. "I'm a frigging young adult, Jim!", McCoy shouted.

_Just so y'all know, McCoy is now, about the same physical age as The Titans._


	5. Faith Of The Heart

_This Chapter is where it will begin to heat up._

**CHAPTER 5: **Faith Of The Heart

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

"_Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.05. The Enterprise's Chief Medical officer, and my good friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy, has been infected with a strange illness. This illness is slowly, making him younger. While the doctor looks for a cure, he has been totally isolated."_

McCoy ran about the room, with vials of his blood, and vials of chemicals. His returned youth, gave him vitality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield and his security team, walked around an area of the supposed Borg homeworld. "I don't get it. There's Borg wreckage everywhere, but where did they go?", One of the officers said. "I know, Ensign. It's a mystery.", Garfield said.

"Captain! Over here!", Another one of the officers shouted out. Garfield ran, over towards the man. "What is it, Jenkins?", Garfield asked. Jenkins pointed to the ground. "Oh, my god.", Garfield gasped. "What is it, Sir?", Jenkins asked. "A ghost from my past.", Garfield said. On the ground was, indeed, a ghost from Garfield's past. The person on the ground was his ex-girlfriend and onetime enemy, Terra.

"Captain, she's alive!", Jenkins said. Garfield slapped his com-badge, immediately. "Garfield to Wilson.", Garfield said. "Wilson, here.", A welsh voice said. "Chief, I want you to lock onto my com-badge and beam me and my guest immediately to sickbay!", Garfield said. "Aye, sir.", Wilson said. Garfield, then crouched down and instantly grabbed, tight, hold of Terra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Evenstar's sickbay, Garfield materialized standing next to a bed, and Terra materialized on the bed. Phixan quickly walked over to them. "Who is this girl?", Phixan asked. "A ghost from my past.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

In sickbay, McCoy sat at his desk, running through various files on his computer. "Doctor?", A faint voice called out. "Who is it?", He asked. "It's me, Raven.", Raven called out. "Are you protected?", He asked. "Yes.", Raven said. "Come over, then.", He said. Raven floated over, with a thin layer of her black energy covering her. "Anything, else that you can do?", He asked her. "A few things.", She said dryly. McCoy chuckled lightly. "So, what can I, do for you?", He asked. "I actually came to see, if I could help.", She said. "Well, I'm sorry to say, that there isn't anything you can do.", He said. "Oh. Well, bye.", She said. "See ya later.", He said. As Raven let her shield disappear, she settled to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she began to walk away. As she walked away, McCoy glanced at her backside for a few seconds too long. Once Raven had left the room, he quietly said to himself, "Damned hormones!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, exited sickbay. She knew he had been looking at her, she could sense it. "So, how was he?", Kirk asked. "He hasn't de-aged, Just as Q said.", She replied. "That's good. It, means that his immune system is fighting off the disease.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

On the bridge of the Evenstar, Garfield sat, staring blankly at the viewscreen.

None of the crew were prepared for what happened next. For what happened, was an unexpected shock, of immense proportions.

An unexpected shockwave tore at the ship, throwing crewmembers to the floor. Garfield was thrown, straight forward, by the shock. As he clambered back into his seat, he shouted out, "What the hell, happened?". "Sir, I am detecting high amounts of Tachyon energy.", Shekan said. "Where's it coming from?", Garfield asked. "It's coming from... Everywhere?", Shekan said, bemused.

"Captain, we are being hailed by Captain K'taan.", Xon said. "Onscreen!", Garfield said.

On the viewscreen appeared the face of K'taan. "What is happening, Logan?", He asked. "We do not know, K'taan.", Garfield said. "You are badly damaged.", K'taan said. Garfield turned to look at Shekan. "He is right, Captain.", Shekan said. Garfield then turned back, to look at K'taan. "This is not the best time, K'taan. When we have recovered, it will be more appropriate to talk.", Garfield said. "Very well, then. K'taan out.", K'taan said, as the viewscreen de-activated.

"Captain!", Shekan shouted. "What is it?", Garfield asked. "I'm detecting massive Waves of Tachyon energy, that are heading straight for us.", Shekan said. "Mr. Xon, Evasive manoeuvres.", Garfield shouted. "Aye, sir.", Xon said. Garfield slapped a switch on his chair, and shouted, "This is the captain. All hands, brace for impact.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the Titans Universe…_

Kid Flash had been back in Jump City for two days, now. He arrived five months after the Titans had disappeared. At first the people didn't notice, but after five months, you tend to notice when your city has lost its protectors.

Currently, however, Kid Flash was standing in the main room of Titan's Tower. A console began to bleep. "What the…?", Flash said, in amazement. He darted over, and pressed the switch.

The viewscreen activated. On it was Cyborg, "This is Emergency program one.", He said. "Cyborg?", Kid Flash said. "Listen.", Cyborg said. Flash stared at the screen. "Emergency program one states, that in the event of the Titans absence, Kid Flash, Jinx, Aqualad and the rest of Titans East are to be called on for help.", Cyborg said. Kid Flash stared on in interest. "Now, guys, please listen to me. I probably don't know what happened to us. But there's a chance that we're probably dead, by now. In that case, the Tower is yours.", Cyborg said, and then the recording continued for about five more minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

Cyborg sat down on his bed, and grabbed a nearby bottle of whisky. "Ah, sweet liquor eases the pain.", He said, as he ripped the top off, and then began to chug at the whisky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire & Robin, were currently playing, yet again, with their children. "Where's daddy.", Robin said, covering his eyes. His daughter sat in front of him giggling. While Starfire, flew around the room, playing airplane with the other daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

The rest of the Titans East, had not yet arrived. The only other ones that had arrived so far, were, Jinx and Aqualad. "Where, are they?", Jinx screamed. "No, frigging clue?", Kid Flash said. "I'm gonna, call em'.", Aqualad said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

After the shockwaves had subsided, Garfield climbed back into his chair. He slapped his badge, "Miral, Damage report?", He asked. "Gar, The shockwaves have damaged our number 2 engine.", Miral said. "I need you to work me a miracle, right now.", He said. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. Miral out.", Miral replied.

"Mr. Shekan, what is the status of the Klingon ship?", Garfield asked. "The Klingon ship is gone, Sir.", Shekan said. "What! D'ya know where it's gone?", Garfield said. "No, sir. It's just gone. There's no warp signature.", Shekan replied. "_…Where could it have gone…_", Garfield thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

Kid Flash, Jinx & Aqualad were still the only ones in Titan's tower. Aqualad got off of his cell-phone. "Who was that?", Jinx asked. "I think we'd better go outside. Now.", Aqualad said. "Why?", Jinx asked. Aqualad just ran out of the room without speaking. "We'd better follow him.", Kid Flash said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof of Titan's tower, Kid Flash, Jinx & Aqualad stood in shock, as they stared at the sight in the Sky.

The Sky looked as if it had been ripped open. A tear in the universe, was what it was.

"Look. Something's coming through.", Jinx said. She was telling the truth. For something was coming through the Rift. And that "Something" was a Borg cube. "What! Is! That!", Kid Flash screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield's com-badge beeped, "Garfield, here.", He said, after slapping his badge. "Gar, your guest is awake.", Phixan said. "I'll be right there.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield ran into sickbay, with rapid speed. "Terra!", He shouted. As soon as he reached her, she wrapped her arms around him, gripping him in a tight hug. "Beast Boy, oh, am I glad to see you.", She said. Garfield pulled her arms off of him, and said, "Hold on. How do you remember me? Last time I saw you, you didn't know who I was.". Terra looked him in the eye. "I don't know why, Beast Boy. I've lost a lot of memories.", She said. Garfield looked into her eyes. "What's the last thing that you remember?", He asked her. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't remember.", She said, as tears fell from her eyes.

Garfield placed his hands on her shoulders "You've aged well.", Terra said. "So have you.", Garfield said. They both smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _Meanwhile, in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Robin had just set both of his children, down, into their respective cribs. "Goodnight, my little angels.", He said, after he had kissed both of them on their foreheads.

Robin then looked at Starfire, who had fallen asleep. He walked over to their bed, and lay down next to her. He kissed her forehead as well, and then fell asleep next to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, I am receiving a distress call. And It has a Federation signature.", Uhura said. "Onscreen!", Kirk commanded.

On the viewscreen, appeared the grimy face of a Starfleet Captain. "I'm Malcolm Reed the 3rd, The Captain of the USS Phoenix.", The man spoke in a heavy British accent. "What's wrong? Do you need assistance?", Kirk asked. "Yes we do. But stay away, and I must ask you to warn other ships.", Malcolm said. "Why?", Kirk asked. "The Federation is under attack, by a Species called the Borg. They've already taken the Earth!", Malcolm shouted. "The Borg!", Kirk gasped.

Malcolm turned away and walked off screen, for a second. When he came back, he looked terrified. "They've boarded us.", He said. Kirk looked at him sadly. "Now, Go! Get as far away as possible.", Malcolm continued. The viewscreen then de-activated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm watching Earth, as swarms of Borg cubes fly towards It, at Transwarp speeds. "Raven, help us.", an unrecognizable voice said._

_Suddenly a jolt of pain hits me like a ton of bricks, but for some reason I don't wake up. What's happening to me?_

_And then I see him. That bastard of a creature, which just so happens to be my father. "Hello, daughter.", He says. "What do you want?", I ask him. "Raven, I don't want. For what I want, I now have.", He said menacingly. "We'll stop you." I Said "You cannot stop me child. For I have already won. Earth is mine. And soon, my lord will be free.", He cackled._

Raven's eyes shot open. "_…The Borg. I have to warn Kirk…_", She thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield walked onto the bridge, and sat down in his chair.

"Captain, I am detecting unusual Chrono-Magnetic energy.", Shekan said. "Where?", Garfield asked. "Everywhere, sir.", Shekan said. "Everywhere?", Garfield asked, sounding confused. "Yes, sir. The energy is everywhere.", Shekan said. "But how, could something like that happen?", Garfield quizzed. "I don't know.", Shekan said. "Well, keep scanning, until you find out more specific details.", Garfield said. "On it, Captain.", Shekan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, I am detecting extremely large, disturbances.", Spock said. "What kind of disturbances, Spock?", Kirk asked. "I am unsure. But it seems that, these disturbances are not to different from the anomalies.", Spock said. "How so?", Kirk asked. "They appear to be rips in the fabric of Space & Time.", Spock said.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out of here!", Kirk shouted. "Aye, Captain.", Sulu said. A shockwave hit them, but they only felt a tremor, due to the fact that they were already warping away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Small shockwaves shook the Evenstar, sending tremors throughout the entire ship. "Get us out of here at Warp 5, Mr. Xon.", Garfield said. "Aye, Captain.", Xon said.

Minutes later, Garfield said, "Mr. Xon. Take us out of Warp.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evenstar dropped out of Warp, in an empty part of space.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, this won't hurt a bit.", Phixan said, to Terra. "What is it?", She asked. "Oh, it's just a hypo-spray.", Phixan said. "What is, in it anyway?", She asked. "Just a mild sedative.", Phixan replied, with a warm smile.

Phixan pressed the hypo-spray, to her neck. And she went out like a light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Shekan. Is there anything new?", Garfield asked. "Yes, there is Captain.", Shekan said. "What have you found?", Garfield asked. "I have found a massive stack of distress signals.", Shekan said. "What do they say?", Garfield asked. "I'm unsure, sir. They're pretty badly garbled. I'll try my best to clear them up.", Shekan said.

"Captain, I am detecting a damaged vessel in the immediate vicinity.", Xon said. "What kind of vessel?", Garfield asked. Xon replied with a simple, one word answer, "Xindi.". The crew looked shocked. "Are you sure?", Garfield asked. Xon just gave him a quick glance. "You are sure.", Garfield said. "Yes, sir. It is Xindi.", Xon said.

_If y'all wanna know, who, and what the Xindi are. You will have to watch Star Trek; Enterprise, in its third season. Because the Xindi appear in quite a few episodes, and a few more, near the end of the same season._


	6. Strained Relations

_In this Chapter there is going to be a mind-meld scene. So I'm sorry if it isn't like regular Trek mind-melds._

**CHAPTER 6: **Strained Relations

…_In the Titans Universe…_

The group of Titans watched as the Borg cube came down on the outskirts of the city.

"Flash, get down there and see what's happened.", Aqualad said. "What? Why do I have to…?", Kid Flash moaned. "Now!", Aqualad said. "Okay, sir.", Kid Flash said, in a mocking voice, before speeding off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash, dashed over to the heavily damaged Borg cube, in a second. As he approached it, he saw a mutilated body, covered in mechanical prosthetics. "Cyborg?", He asked. When he got closer, he saw that is not Cyborg, but a withered, dying figure. "Are you okay?", Kid Flash asked, stupidly.

Kid Flash was not expecting what happened next. The Borg drone reached out, and grabbed him by the throat. Out of confusion, Kid Flash didn't even consider running away, a big mistake by him. The Borg drone then reached forward with its other hand, and two tendrils shot from its wrist. The tendrils then, drove themselves directly into Kid Flash's neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

Raven strode onto the bridge, with a worried look on her face. "Kirk, the Borg have taken Earth.", She said. "What?", Kirk asked. "The Borg have Invaded Earth.", She replied. "How can that be?", Kirk asked. "I don't know. But I saw it in my dream.", She said.

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

"Hail them!", Garfield commanded.

On the viewscreen appeared the face of a male Primate Xindi. "I am Keran.", He said. "And, I am Garfield Logan. Captain, of the Evenstar.", Garfield said. "Captain Logan, we are in desperate need of medical assistance.", Keran said. "We will provide it.", Garfield said. "Thank you, Captain.", Keran said. "My pleasure.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield sat in his ready room. Keran and security officer Jenkins, entered the room. Keran sat down, on a chair. "You can go now, Jenkins.", Garfield said. "Aye, sir.", Jenkins said, and then left the room.

"Can, I offer you a drink?", Garfield asked. "Raktajino, please.", Keran said. Garfield turned to the replicator, pressed a button, and spoke, "1 large Raktajino, and make it not too hot.". The drink materialized on the pad, and Garfield handed it to Keran. "Thank you.", Keran said.

"So what was it, that attacked you?", Garfield asked. "We weren't attacked.", Keran said. "What happened to your ship, then?", Garfield asked, quizzically. "We were caught in a storm of Anomalies.", Keran answered. "Well it looks like we have the same problem, then.", Garfield said. "How, so?" Keran asked. "The Anomalies, are everywhere.", Garfield answered. "Are they?", Keran asked. "Our ship has already taken quite a bit of damage.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Are you sure this is the only way?", Kirk asked. "That I am, Jim. A mind meld, will allow me to see what Raven saw.", Spock said. "Well let's get to it.", Raven said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin & Starfire's children were fast asleep, leaving Robin & Starfire, who were sleeping, in their beds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spock placed his hands upon the sides of Raven's face, and spoke, "My mind to your Mind. My Thoughts to your Thoughts.". Kirk watched with interest. "Open your mind to me. Let our Thoughts become one.", Spock continued. Suddenly Raven and Spock, spoke in unison, "I am Raven. I am Spock.", They said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a smaller and slightly brighter version of Raven's Nevermore, She and Spock stood. "Show me what you saw.", Spock said. Raven pointed to a single cloud in the sky, and it floated towards them. The cloud stopped, five feet away from, Her and Spock. On the cloud, appeared a playback of what she saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spock removed his hands from Raven's face, as they terminated the mind-meld. "Well, Spock?", Kirk asked. "She is telling the truth, Captain.", Spock said. Kirk sprinted out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk ran out of the turbo-lift and onto the bridge. "Mr. Sulu, take us away at Warp 8.", Kirk said. "Where, sir?", Sulu asked. "Far away from Federation space.", Kirk replied. Sulu hesitantly replied with, "Aye, sir.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

Aqualad and Jinx arrived on the scene, ten minutes after Kid Flash had been attacked. "Wally?", Jinx called out.

Aqualad walked around the area. "Hey, Jinx!", He shouted. Jinx ran over. "Yeah?", She said in reply to his call. "Where the hell are the crowds?", He asked. "I know. It's weird isn't it?", She said. Aqualad said, "A gigantic Spaceship has just crashed, and nobody's here.". Jinx walked off.

"Hey, fishboy!", Jinx shouted. "What?", Aqualad asked as he ran over. "Look." Jinx said, as she pointed to five police cars. Aqualad ran over to them. Upon reaching the nearest car, he took a look inside. Nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield and Keran stood in the Evenstar's Astrometrics Lab. "Could you go over what you have already found please, Mr. Shekan.", Garfield asked. "Yes, sir.", Shekan said.

On the stand in front of them, a large hologram appeared. The hologram showed various anomalies and wormholes. "This is how many I've detected, so Far.", Shekan said. "Good work.", Garfield said. "Thank you, sir.", Shekan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

The sound of a twig, snapping, caught the attention of Aqualad and Jinx. "What was that?", Jinx asked. "Beats me.", Aqualad stated. "Look!", Jinx said. "What?", Aqualad asked. "There.", Jinx replied, pointing towards the trees. Aqualad walked over towards the shadow, that Jinx was pointing at.

"Wally!", Aqualad shouted, as Kid Flash emerged from the trees. Kid Flash fell to the ground, like a ton of bricks. Jinx and Aqualad ran over to him.

Jinx lifted Kid Flash's head up, and rested it on her lap. Upon turning him around, Jinx and Aqualad, saw exactly what had happened to Kid Flash. His veins had turned as black as night, and his skin had become deathly pale. To add to that, there were tiny, Spider-like, cybernetic implants protruding from various places on his face and neck.

Kid Flash began to gasp and wheeze, as he tried to talk. "Jinx…Aqua…RUN!", He managed to sputter. "Why?", Jinx asked, holding back her tears. "Borg…Are coming.", He said, and then coughed violently.

And then, from out of the trees, emerged nine Borg drones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

The Enterprise dropped out of warp at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, and then slowly began to drift into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, we are now entering the Romulan Neutral Zone.", Sulu said. "Hail, the first ship that comes into contact range, Lt. Uhura.", Kirk said. "Aye, captain.", Uhura replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

As Garfield walked onto the bridge, Shekan spoke up. "Captain, I have just realized, that you have yet to select a first officer.", Shekan said. "I've already chosen. I was just about to tell him myself.", Garfield replied.

Garfield slapped his com-badge and said, "Mr. Bashir, could you please come to the bridge.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bashir stepped onto the bridge, "Yes, sir?", He asked, politely. Garfield looked at him and grinned. "Bashir, I'm making you first officer.", Garfield said. "Thank you, Captain.", Bashir said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

Aqualad threw Kid Flash, over his shoulder; While Jinx on the other hand, had gotten into Cyborg's T Car, and started it up. "Quick, They're right behind you.", Jinx shouted, referring to the nine Borg drones that were advancing on them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived back at the tower, Jinx and Aqualad, who was carrying Kid Flash, Ran up into the main room. Aqualad, dropped his injured comrade onto the sofa and then ran over to the security console, after he had typed a code into it, Cyborg's voice said, "Security System, active.".

Within seconds of that, large metal sheets covered the windows, blackening the room. The main room's lights then came on, bathing the room in bright light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, I am detecting four Borg vessels, closing on our position fast.", Spock said. Kirk immediately shouted out, "Mr. Sulu, take us further into the neutral zone.". "Aye, sir.", Sulu immediately replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy sat at his desk, in Sickbay, holding a syringe. "_…It's the only chance. I've gotta take it…_", He thought. He glanced at the syringe for a second longer, and then jabbed it into his arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat in his ready-room, secretly, drinking from a bottle of Romulan Ale. His com-badge, chirped. "Garfield, here.", He said, after lazily slapping the badge. It was Shekan. "Captain, I have managed to clear up, one of the distress calls.", Shekan said. Garfield immediately sobered up. "I'll be right there.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield ran into the Science lab. "What've ya got.", He said, as he reached Shekan. "This, Captain.", Shekan said, as he typed something into the computer.

The first message began to play, "…Captain Jonathan Archer…NX-01…Strange cybernetic beings…Not the first time we've encountered them…Not the first time.".

Garfield looked horrified. And so did Shekan. "This is not good.", Garfield quipped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, I am detecting a Romulan vessel, in close proximity.", Spock said. "Lt. Uhura, hail them.", Kirk said. "Aye, sir.", Uhura said.

On the viewscreen appeared the face of a Female Romulan. "I am Dentra, of the T'san.", She said. "I'm James T. Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise.", Kirk replied. "I would arrest you, but I'm aware of the situation you are in. And I'm willing to offer our assistance.", She said. "Thank you, Dentra. Your assistance would be welcome, about now.", Kirk replied. Dentra nodded in acknowledgment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield was sitting in his chair, on the Evenstar's bridge. "Captain, I am detecting immense, Chrono-Magnetic energy waves heading our way.", Shekan said. "What kind?", Garfield asked. "I'm not sure, sir. But I'm also detecting, that the waves are saturated with Tachyon energy.", Shekan replied.

Garfield looked at the viewscreen, "Hail the Xindi ship.", Garfield shouted out.

On the screen, appeared the face of Keran. "Captain, what is it?", He asked in confusion. "Are your sensors, and shields working?", Garfield asked. "The shields are. But the sensors aren't.", Keran replied. "Then raise your shields immediately. We've got a Chronoton wave, heading our way.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

In Sickbay, Dr. McCoy woke up. He reached out for a mirror that was on his desk. He lifted it up to his face, and then threw it back down on the table. He sighed with relief, as he saw that he was back to normal. "_…Thank god…_", He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q was, one second, in the Mess-Hall, and the other, in the Q continuum. Five female Q approached him. "To what do I owe the pleasure, ladies?", He asked. "It is time.", The women said in unison. Q looked grim. "Then I must go to them. Give me my powers back.", Q said. The women looked at him for a second, and then said in unison, "We grant your request, Q. Use them wisely.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The com-link on Kirk's chair chimed, "What is it Scotty?", Kirk asked, after activating the link. "Sir, all of our weapons have come on at full force.", Scotty said. "Keep me posted on any changes.", Kirk said. "Aye, sir. Scott, out.", Scotty replied. Then the link terminated.

"Mr. Chekov, lock all phasers on the lead Borg cube, and fire.", Kirk said. "Aye, sir.", Sulu said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat in his chair, as the shockwaves passed. "Mr. Shekan, damage report?", He asked. "Captain, we have a Hull breach on Deck 5.", Shekan said.

Garfield slapped his badge, "Garfield to Miral.", He said. "Miral here.", Miral said. "What's happening down there?", He asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phixan was immediately alerted to the sound of Terra's screaming.

Phixan raced over to help her. He grabbed a Hypo-Spray, and pressed it against her neck. The sedative immediately took effect.

Phixan slapped his Com-Badge, "Phixan to Bashir.", He said. "Bashir, here.", Bashir said. "I need your help here, Julian.", Phixan asked. "What's wrong?", Bashir asked. "It's the Terra girl. She's had some developments.", Phixan said. "I'll be right there.", Bashir said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Titans Universe…_

"None of the other Titans are answering.", Aqualad said. "That's bad.", Jinx said. "Very bad.", Aqualad said.

"How's Wally?", Jinx asked. "He seems to be fighting whatever's happening to him.", Aqualad said. "Is he winning?", Jinx asked. "I honestly don't know.", Aqualad replied.

Jinx sat down on the large sofa and, very quickly, fell asleep. That, just left Aqualad.

Staring at the fridge, he walked over to it, opened it, and then pulled out a bottle of soda. He pried the top off, and chugged it down.

After chugging down the drink, he reached in and pulled out a piece of cheese. He ate that, within seconds.

"Don't know what to do, do ya?", A male voice said. Aqualad spun around to see a black haired man in a weird uniform, sitting on one of the stools. "Hi.", The man said, with a smile. "Who are you and how did you get in here?", Aqualad asked, as he grabbed the man's shoulder, tightly. "Calm down old bean.", The man said. Aqualad glared at him. "Beside I've got good news.", The man said. "What is it?", Aqualad asked. "Your friends, the Teen Titans, are alive.", He said. "That's good. But who are you?", Aqualad asked. "Why, my good sir. I'm Q.", He said, with a smile.


	7. These Are The Voyages

_Not much will happen in this chapter, except that fact that I re-unite some Titans._

**CHAPTER 7: **These Are The Voyages...

…_In the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

In the Evenstar's sickbay, Bashir and Phixan stood, looking at Terra's unconscious body.

Phixan ran a Tri-Corder over Terra's face. The Tri-Corder began to beep wildly. "What is it?", Bashir asked. "I'm detecting large amounts of Chrono-Magnetic energy. It's like her cells are in a state of temporal flux.", Phixan said. "That's not good.", Bashir said.

Terra jolted, once. "D'ya see that?", Phixan asked. "What's happening to her?", Bashir quizzed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the Titans Universe…_

Q sat down on another one of the stools, in the main room. "What, are you doing here?", Aqualad asked. "I've come to fetch you.", Q said. "Fetch me?", Aqualad asked. "I'm taking you to the Titans.", Q answered.

"What about Jinx, and Kid Flash?", Aqualad asked. "They're coming too.", Q answered. Aqualad then said, "Can you help, Kid Flash?". Q stood silent for a second, and then said, "I don't need to help your friend. His powers are fighting the Borg Nano-Probes off.". "What are Borg Nano-Probes?", Aqualad asked. "They are, what are attacking your friends body.", Q said.

Jinx awoke. "Ah, Wee Lass. You're awake.", Q said. "What the…?", Jinx shouted out. "Calm down. He's here to help." Aqualad said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the Trek Universe…_

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

In the Evenstar's sickbay, Kid Flash materialized on a bed.

Phixan turned around to see Kid Flash lying on the bed. "JULIAN!", He shouted. "What?", Bashir asked, running over to him. "Oh, my.", Bashir said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield's Com-Badge chirped. "Garfield, here.", He said, after slapping it. "Garfield, I think that you should come down to sickbay.", Bashir said. "I'll be right there.", Garfield replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield ran into sickbay, and immediately saw Kid Flash. "What the hell?", He quizzed. "I know.", Phixan said. "I know him.", Garfield said, looking at Kid Flash. Phixan looked at Garfield, with surprise. "You do? What's his name?", Phixan asked. "His name's Wally. But we all call him Kid Flash.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Meanwhile, in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Aqualad and Jinx appeared in the Enterprise's Shuttle-Bay. "Where are we?", Jinx asked. "I don't know. But we'd better look around.", Aqualad said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, I am detecting two humanoid lifeforms in the Shuttle-Bay.", Spock said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk, Spock and a Security team, entered the Shuttle-Bay.

"Shit!", Jinx said, as she and Aqualad spotted Kirk and his team. "Hold it.", Kirk said, as Jinx and Aqualad tried to run.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was walking past the Shuttle-Bay, as Jinx and Aqualad walked out, with Kirk and his team following. "Jinx!", Robin said, in amazement.

Kirk looked at Aqualad, and then at Jinx, before turning to Robin. "You know these two?", Kirk asked. "Yeah I do, Captain.", Robin replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Enterprise's Briefing room, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Jinx and Aqualad sat conversing. "So what else can you remember?", Kirk asked. "I don't know. It's like Q's blocked my memories.", Aqualad said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield stood in the Evenstar's sickbay, next to Kid Flash. "What've ya got, Phixan?", Garfield asked. "I think I've found a way to eliminate the Nano-Probes.", Phixan said. "How?", Garfield asked. "Omicron radiation.", Phixan answered. "But isn't Omicron radiation, lethal to humans?", Bashir quizzed. "Yes it is.", Phixan said. "But?", Bashir said. "But I've discovered this young man's healing abilities.", Phixan replied. "I already know about them.", Garfield said. "You do?", Phixan asked. "Of course I do.", Garfield replied. Bashir looked at him strangely. "It's a long story.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Q appeared in the Enterprise's Briefing room. "Q!", Robin shouted. "That's my name.", Q joked. "How'd you get your powers back?", Cyborg asked. "That would be telling.", Q said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sulu, I am detecting the Romulan ship. They are returning.", Chekov said. "Understood.", Sulu said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

"Garfield! The treatment, It's working!", Phixan said. "Excellent!", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where…? Where am I?", Kid Flash asked. "Easy there, now.", Phixan said, pushing him, gently, back down onto the bed that he lay on.

As soon as Kid Flash's head touched the soft pillow, he saw Garfield. "Beast Boy? Is that you?", Kid Flash asked. "It's me. But I'm called Garfield now.", Garfield said.

"You've aged a bit.", Kid Flash said. "I know. I've changed, quite a lot in five years.", Garfield replied.

Garfield looked at Kid Flash for a second. "Are, you hungry?", He asked Kid Flash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk ran onto the bridge, and sat down in his chair. "Mr. Spock. Perform a scan of the Romulan ship!", Kirk commanded. Spock ran over to his console. "I am on it.", Spock said. "Captain, I am detecting only one lifeform on the vessel.", Spock said. "What's their status?", Kirk asked. "The Romulan is in serious need of medical attention.", Spock replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Romulan vessel, Kirk, Spock, and a security team, materialized. Spock immediately pulled out his tri-corder, and began scanning.

"Over here!", A voice, weakly, called out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat in his ready-room, drinking from his bottle of Romulan Ale. He was interrupted, when his com-badge chimed. "Garfield, here.", He said, after slapping it. "Gar, I think that you'd better get over here. Now!", Phixan shouted. "I'm on my way.", Garfield said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garfield strode into sickbay, and walked over to Phixan. "What's wrong?", Garfield asked. "It's Terra.", Phixan said. "What about her?", Garfield asked, fearfully. "Well, I've completed my scans of her, and I've found that Her cells are in complete flux.", Phixan said. "Meaning?", Garfield asked. "Meaning, she's not fully in our universe. It's probably the reason, her memories are screwed up.", Phixan continued.

Terra opened her eyes slowly. Upon seeing Phixan, she bolted upright and tried to run. Garfield grabbed her before she managed to run. He then slowly, laid her back on the bed. "What did you do to me? Where am I?", Terra asked. "Don't you remember? We had a conversation, not too long ago.", Garfield said. "The last thing I remember, was you stalking me.", Terra said. Garfield thought for a second, and then said, "Remember the Titans?". "I remember, you gave me a tour of the Tower. But I also remember, you tried to persuade me that I was a Hero.", She said.

Garfield walked over to Phixan, and Phixan whispered in his ear, "Her memories are alternating, between two time periods. I don't know if I can help her.". "But I know something that might.", Garfield whispered back.

Garfield sat back down at Terra's side. She looked at him, and he looked at her. "If you can't remember, then I'll have to help you remember.", Garfield said, as he stroked her cheek. "But how…?", Terra started, but didn't get the chance to finish, Because Garfield pulled her closer and gave her a short but passionate kiss.

Phixan just watched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Kirk ran over to the source of the voice, to see that it was Dentra. Spock ran his tri-corder, over her. "Well Spock?", Kirk asked. "She has only minutes to live, Jim.", Spock said. "It wasn't just the Borg, Kirk.", Dentra said. "Who was it?", Kirk asked. "He called himself, Trigon.", Dentra replied.

Kirk looked at Spock with a look of horror in his eyes. "Raven's father.", Spock said. "Should we tell Raven?", Kirk asked. "I would not recommend it.", Spock said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was meditating in her quarters, when she felt a chill pass down her spine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield stopped kissing Terra, and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Terra.", Garfield said.

Terra seemed to be confused for a moment, and what she did next surprised even

Phixan. She wrapped her arms around Garfield's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I'll leave you two alone.", Phixan said, as he walked out of sickbay.

After they stopped kissing, Terra looked into Garfield's eyes and said, "Beast Boy!". Her eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke. "Terra!", He said.

Terra grabbed him in a tight hug. "I love you, Beast Boy.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash sat with Bashir, in the Evenstar's mess-hall. Kid Flash was eating replicated chicken soup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Robin, Aqualad, Jinx and Cyborg, sat drinking whisky.

"So, Kid Flash and Beast Boy are gone. Who's gonna be next?", Aqualad said, drunkenly. "No, bloody clue.", Jinx said, also drunk.

_Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Oh, and by the way, has anyone got any ideas for the story? Cause' if I like em', I'll try to include them later in the Fic._


	8. All Good Things

_Hopefully there will be more action in this chapter. Oh, and Robin fans will hate me, for what I will do to him in this chapter, Just as Star Trek fans will hate me, for what I will do near the end of the chapter._

**CHAPTER 8: **All Good Things...

…_In the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield sat at Terra's side while she slept, in sickbay. "You need to get some sleep.", Phixan said. "No, I don't.", Garfield protested. "Yes, you bloody, do.", Phixan said. "I'll sleep when I'm dead.", Garfield said. "Nonsense." Phixan said. Garfield looked up at his doctor and friend. "I order you to get some sleep.", Phixan commanded. Garfield grinned and quizzed, "I have no say in this, do I?". "No say whatsoever. Now I order you to get some sleep.", Phixan said.

* * *

…_Meanwhile, in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, we are approaching a large class M planet.", Spock said. "Onscreen!", Kirk commanded.

* * *

Robin walked into the Transporter room, and looked at Kirk. "Captain, With your permission, I'd like to join the landing party.", He said, looking eagerly at Kirk. Kirk stared at him for a second, and then said, "Permission granted, Robin.". "Thank you, sir.", Robin said.

* * *

Starfire's communicator beeped, she flipped it open, and then she spoke into it. "Starfire, here.", She said. "Star, I've joined the Captain's landing party. So I might not be back for a while.", Robin said. "Okay.", She replied cautiously.

* * *

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield strolled into his room, and immediately collapsed on his bed. Within seconds of landing on the comfortable sheets, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

The landing party materialized on the surface of the planet. Luckily for them it was a lush environment teaming with plants, and animals.

Kirk looked around, and then said, "Landing party, spread out.". The landing party consisted of, Robin, Kirk and three other security officers.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Robin had entered a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was a pool. Robin kneeled down by the edge of the pool and looked closely at it.

The sound of twigs breaking in the bushes broke his concentration. "Hello?", He called out. Nothing answered. So he pulled out his phaser, and walked over to the bushes. As he walked over to the bushes, he heard a little squeak.

Upon hearing the squeak, he approached more slowly.

The squeak sounded again, and this time, when the squeak sounded, a small creature emerged from the bushes. "Hello, there.", Robin said, soothingly. He reached out to stroke it, but it cautiously moved away from his hand.

The creature looked young. Upon closer inspection, the creature was an infant. Robin pulled his communicator off of his belt, and flipped it open.

* * *

Kirk's communicator beeped, "Kirk, here.", He said, after flipping it open. "Uh, Captain. I've found a creature.", Robin said. "What kind of creature?", Kirk asked. "It looks like a Dinosaur, Captain.", Robin replied. "Stay right there!", Kirk commanded.

* * *

Spock sat in the Captains chair, on the bridge of the Enterprise. The com-link on the chair beeped. Spock flipped the switch and Kirk spoke, "Spock, we need your assistance.".

* * *

Robin looked at the creature with interest. But a much larger rustle in the bushes, broke his gaze.

* * *

Kirk was distracted when he heard a horrible, blood curdling scream. "Robin!", He shouted.

* * *

Kirk and his group ran into the clearing, to see a large beast attacking Robin. Kirk fired his phaser at the creature. The creature was instantly vaporised.

Kirk ran over to Robin, who was bleeding profusely, and pulled the communicator from his belt. Kirk flipped the communicator open and shouted, "Scotty, beam us up now!". "What's happened, Captain?", Scotty asked. "It's Robin, he's been attacked. Have a medical team standing by.", Kirk said.

* * *

Kirk materialized on the pad, holding Robin in his arms. McCoy ran into the room, with a med-kit. Upon seeing the state that Robin was in, he pulled out a tri-corder, and ran it over Robin. "We need to get him to sickbay now!", McCoy said.

* * *

McCoy ran into sickbay. Kirk followed, with Robin in his arms.

* * *

Starfire was happily playing with her, and Robin's children.

* * *

Raven sat, meditating, in her quarters. The sound of her communicator beeping, distracted her.

She jumped off of her bed, and grabbed it off the table that it was on. She flipped it open and spoke, "Raven, here.".

* * *

Raven ran into sickbay, and saw Robin lying, nearly dead, on a bed.

"What can I do to help?", Raven asked. "Can you use your powers on him?", McCoy asked. "I'll try.", She replied.

Raven darted over, to Robin, and placed her hands on his chest. A black aura covered Robin, as Raven tried to heal him. Raven tried, but to no avail. Robin suddenly jolted, and Raven jumped back in surprise. Raven's surprise caused the monitors to short out.

McCoy quickly ran a tri-corder over Robin. "Well?", Kirk asked. "He's dead, Jim.", McCoy said.

* * *

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Phixan ran his tri-corder over Terra, whose vital signs had now become fully stable. He smiled, when all was well.

* * *

Garfield was awoken, by the chirp of his doorbell. "Come in.", He said. Bashir entered the room. "Captain, I can't find Quark anywhere.", Bashir said. "When did you last see him?", Garfield asked. "Two days ago.", Bashir replied. "Where was he, when you last saw him?", Garfield asked. "He was in cargo-bay 2.", Bashir said. "Let's go to the bridge.", Garfield said.

* * *

Garfield and Bashir walked onto the bridge. "Mr. Shekan, could you perform an internal scan of the ship, and find Quark, please?", Garfield asked. "Certainly, sir.", Shekan said.

Seconds after completing the scan, Shekan looked up. "I've found him. But he's dead.". "Where is he?", Bashir asked. "He's in Shuttle-Bay 2.", Shekan said.

* * *

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

Starfire was, again, happily playing with her and Robin's children.

One of the children began to cry. Starfire looked over at the crying child, and said, "You are hungry, are you not?". Starfire picked up the child, and walked over to its crib. After laying it down, she reached over for a bottle of formula, grabbed it handed it to the baby.

Starfire then turned her attention to the other child, who was happily playing with a small stuffed bear. The child looked up at its mother and giggled. Starfire smiled, sweetly at her daughter.

The doorbell chirped. "Come in.", Starfire said.

Raven and Kirk entered the room. "Raven! Captain Kirk!", Starfire said happily. Raven and Kirk said nothing. They just looked at her, glumly. Starfire noticed this and immediately picked up her daughter.

After Starfire had put both of the children in their cribs, she turned to face Kirk and Raven. "What is it?", She asked, in a serious tone. "Star, I think you'd better sit down.", Raven said. Starfire complied with Raven, and sat down. "What is it?", She asked again. "I don't know how to say this, Star.", Raven said, solemnly. "Do you want me to tell her?", Kirk asked. Raven thought for a moment and then said, "No. It'll be easier for her, if I tell her.". "I'll be outside.", Kirk said.

After Kirk had walked out of the room, Raven sat down, next to Starfire. "Are you now going to tell me?", Starfire asked. "Yes.", Raven said. "Then what is it?", Starfire asked. "Star. Robin is...Robin is...Robin's dead.", Raven replied.

* * *

Kirk stood outside of Starfire's quarters, and listened to the sounds of Starfire crying. A single tear fell down his left eye. "_...Poor child..._", He thought.

Kirk was caught by surprise, when a large shockwave hit the ship. Kirk's communicator beeped. "Kirk, here.", He said, after flipping it open. "Captain, we have been struck by a large anomaly.", Spock said. "I'm coming to the bridge.", Kirk said.

* * *

Kirk ran onto the bridge. "Status report, Spock.", Kirk said, as he sat in his chair. "This anomaly was unlike any of the other ones. It seemed to be composed of unknown elements.", Spock said.

The com-link on Kirk's chair beeped. "What is it Scotty?", He asked, after flipping the switch. "Captain, the last anomaly did terrible damage to our systems and engines. It'll take months to repair.".

* * *

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield and Bashir stood overlooking Quark's body, as it was wrapped up by two, burly, security officers.

In a flash Q appeared. "Hello gentlemen.", He said, cheerfully. Garfield and the other three, looked at him in surprise. "Q!", Bashir said. "Doctor! Delightful to see you again.", Q said. "You know this guy?", Garfield asked, pointing to Q. "Yeah. I've met him before.", Bashir said. "But it's not him I came to see, Beast Boy. It's you.", Q said. "Me? Why?", Garfield quizzed. "Because your friends are in trouble.", Q said, with a serious tone. "How so?", Garfield asked. "They are about to die.", Q said.

* * *

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, I am detecting four Klingon vessels, approaching on our position.", Chekov said.

"Do we have weapons, Spock?", Kirk asked. "We do not captain.", Spock said. "Then we'll have...", Kirk started, but Spock interrupted with, "Captain, they are charging weapons!".

* * *

…_Back in the 24__th__ Century…_

Garfield looked at Q in disbelief. "You're lying.", He said. "I'm afraid I'm not lying.", Q replied.

"Well, what can we do?", Garfield asked. "I'm sending you in.", Q said. "Can you do that?", Garfield asked. "I'm Q, Garfield Logan. I'm omnipotent. So of course I can.".

Q clicked his fingers.

Garfield's com-badge beeped. "Garfield, here.", Garfield said after slapping it. "Captain we have gone into maximum warp!", Shekan said.

* * *

…_Back in the 23__rd__ Century…_

"Captain, we may want to consider the evacuation protocols.", Spock said.

Another blast from one of the Klingon ships hit the Enterprise.

* * *

In a part of space, not far away from the Enterprise, The Evenstar dropped out of warp.

* * *

"Where are we, Q?" Garfield asked. "You'll see.", Q said.

Garfield's com-badge beeped. "What is it?", Garfield asked, after slapping it. "Captain, we are detecting four Klingon ships, in close proximity.", Shekan said. "Get over there now!", Garfield commanded.

* * *

Kirk sat in his chair as blast after blast, hit the ship. "Captain, we are receiving support fire.", Sulu said. "Onscreen!", Kirk said.

On the viewscreen, appeared the image of the Evenstar firing upon the lead Klingon ship. "Starfleet!?", Kirk said in amazement.

The com-link on Kirk's chair came to life. "Captain, our phaser banks have repaired themselves.", Scotty said. "Excellent!", Kirk shouted. Kirk then looked at Sulu, "Return fire, Sulu!", He said. "Aye sir.", Sulu said.

* * *

The Evenstar had managed to deal enough damage to two of the vessels, causing them to retreat. The other two Klingon vessels were suddenly fired upon, by the Enterprise.

The Evenstar fired torpedoes at the two of them, while Enterprise provided back up fire.

* * *

On the Enterprise's bridge, Sulu said, "Captain, the other two vessels are retreating!". "YES!", Kirk shouted.

"Captain, the Starfleet vessel is hailing us.", Uhura said. "Open a channel.", Kirk said, happily.

On the viewscreen appeared the face of their saviour. Captain Garfield Logan.

"I'm Captain Garfield Logan of the U.S.S. Enterprise. May we be of assistance?", Garfield asked, grinning. "Beast Boy, you're alive!", Kirk said, in amazement. "Yes I am Captain.", Garfield replied.

The com-link on Kirk's chair was still active. Scotty spoke up, "Captain, all of those blasts have damaged our warp core. It's about to blow.".

Kirk looked at Garfield in fear. "I'm evacuating the ship!", Kirk said. "You won't have time, Kirk!", Garfield shouted. "What do we do?", Kirk asked. "Stand by for emergency teleportation protocol 1!", Garfield said. "What's that?", Kirk asked. "Just tell everyone to stand still!", Garfield commanded.

_Ooooooh, the two crews meet. Will the Enterprise and its crew survive? Will Garfield meet the Titans again? And if he does, what will he do when he finds out that Robin is dead. Please Review._


	9. Collision Course

_This chapter is the final chapter of this story._

**CHAPTER 9: **Collision Course

…_In the 23__rd__ Century…_

McCoy was standing in sickbay, when the emergency com channel activated. "This is the captain, speaking to all decks, stop what you're doing and stand still!", Kirk shouted down the line.

* * *

McCoy materialized in the Evenstar's sickbay. "You must be, Dr. McCoy.", Phixan said, cheerfully. "That's right. And who are you two?", McCoy quizzed. "I'm Julian Bashir.", Bashir said, giving a little wave. "And I'm Phixan.", Phixan said, lightly shaking McCoy's hand.

* * *

"Is that everyone?", Garfield asked. "Yes, sir. All, living, biological lifeforms.", Shekan replied. "Good.", Garfield said.

"Mr. Xon. Take us out of here at full warp.", Garfield said. "Aye, captain.", Xon said.

* * *

Five hours later, In the Evenstar's briefing room, Kirk, Garfield, McCoy, Phixan, Spock, Shekan, Cyborg, and Shekan, all sat conversing.

"So? What's our next move, Captain?", Kirk asked, looking at Garfield. "I have absolutely no idea, Jim.", Garfield said.

Garfield's com-badge chirped. "What is it, Julian?", Garfield asked, after slapping the badge. "You'd better come and see this.", Bashir said

* * *

Garfield strolled onto the bridge, with Kirk following him.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!", Garfield screamed, as he saw what was on the screen. A Borg armada.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But I may be of valuable assistance.", Q said, seconds after appearing. "Q! Get us out of here!", Kirk commanded. "Your wish is my command, Kirk.", Q said in a sly voice.

* * *

Kirk was, one second on the bridge of the Evenstar, and the next, on the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Q! What have you done?", Kirk screamed, once he had realised that he was alone.

* * *

Garfield was, one second on the bridge of the Evenstar, and the next, in the sickbay of the Enterprise, with Terra.

* * *

Cyborg, McCoy and Spock were, one second in the Evenstar's briefing room, and the next, in the Enterprise's science lab.

* * *

Kirk ran over to Spock's station, and began typing wildly at the console.

* * *

Garfield ran onto the Enterprise's bridge. "How many are there, Jim?", Garfield asked Kirk. "There's just me, you, Terra, Cyborg, McCoy and Spock.", Kirk replied. "So what's happened to everyone else?", Garfield asked. "We have to assume that...", Kirk started. "I know.", Garfield said, hanging his head solemnly.

Cyborg, McCoy and Spock, walked onto the bridge. "Where's everyone else?", Cyborg asked. "We have to assume that they're dead, Cyborg.", Garfield said. Cyborg just nodded in acknowledgment.

Q, in a flash of light, appeared. "YOU!", Cyborg shouted. Q looked at Cyborg, and said, "I'm sorry.". Cyborg leapt forward, with amazing speed, and wrapped his hands around Q's neck. "I'm gonna kill you!", Cyborg shouted. "Cyborg, stop!", Garfield shouted. Cyborg replied by removing his hands from Q, and getting off of him.

"Thank you!", Q said, only to receive another punch from Garfield.

"Why, Q?", Kirk asked, simply. "Because it must happen.", Q replied. "What does that mean?", Cyborg quizzed. "It means that It had to happen.", Q said simply. "But why?", Garfield asked. "Because only the six of you can save existence.", Q said. "But what about our friends?", Cyborg asked. "When this is all over, they will be resurrected.", Q said. "What does that mean?", Kirk asked. "The only way to stop this, is travel through time.", Q said. "But where to?", Garfield asked. "You know when. You picked up their distress signal.", Q said. "The NX-01.", Garfield said. "Correct.", Q said.

"Why can't you just take us there?", Kirk asked. "Because up to now, I have been preparing you for this.", Q said. "You're not gonna help us.", Cyborg said. Q looked at Cyborg, and said, "The six of you have the power to stop it yourselves.", Q said.

Q looked at Spock and said, "You'd better get those calculations done, Spock.". Spock stared at Q coldly, before saying, "I am going to do it now.".

* * *

Back on the Evenstar, Bashir had taken command.

"What's the current status of the Borg armada, Mr. Shekan?", Bashir asked. "They are approaching from all sides, Sir.", Shekan said. "Is there anything we can do?", Bashir asked. "No, sir. They have us completely surrounded.", Shekan said.

Bashir looked at the floor, and screamed, "Damnit!". Phixan looked at him, and asked, "What are you going to do?". "I'm going to set the ship to self-destruct. I will not let the Borg assimilate anyone.", Bashir said. "Julian, I think that you should see something.", Phixan said. "What is it?", Bashir asked. "Just follow me.", Phixan said, in a commanding tone.

* * *

Phixan and Bashir stood in Garfield's quarters, looking at the Evenstar's secret plans. "This is un-believable.", Bashir said.

* * *

Bashir and Phixan strolled onto the bridge. "Mr. Shekan, activate the ship's self-destruct system.", Bashir said, with a small grin.

"Why are you grinning, Sir.", Shekan asked. "Because, Shekan. When this ship detonates, from what I've seen of classified documents, It will almost certainly take out the Armada.", Bashir said. "Activating self-destruct, now.", Shekan said.

Bashir spoke his code, "Computer, this is Omega 1. Activate.". Phixan spoke his code, "Computer, this is Omega 2. Activate.". Miral spoke over the com-link, "Computer, this is Omega 3. Activate.". Bashir then finished the code, "Authorize, Alpha-Cochrane 317, and set for three minutes.", Bashir said. The voice of the computer confirmed the, now, imminent destruction of the Evenstar, "Self-Destruct system activated, countdown set to three minutes.".

* * *

Three minutes later, the Evenstar was gone, taking ninety percent of the Borg Armada with it.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, Kirk sat in his chair, while Spock typed away at his station. "Captain, I believe that I may have calculated the precise date, to travel to.", Spock said. "Then get down to Engineering and let's get going.".

* * *

Garfield stood in the Enterprise's sickbay, while McCoy examined Terra. "Well all signs of any Chrono-Magnetic or Tachyon energy seem to have vanished.", McCoy said. "Could you wake her up, please?", Garfield asked. "Of course I could.", McCoy said, as he pressed a hypo-spray to Terra's neck.

The ships intercom system activated and Kirk spoke, "Bones, Garfield, Terra. Cyborg and Spock are about to begin the time travel sequence.

* * *

Outside in the vacuum of space, The Enterprise shot off into warp. Shot off towards its destiny.

_To Be Concluded in: Teen Titans: The Final Frontier._

_So what d'ya think of the last chapter. Please review._


End file.
